The present invention relates generally to appliances, and more particularly, to a control system for an appliance.
Appliances of all types include user-actuated inputs and/or input devices in the form of knobs, dials and/or the like in order to provide a user the ability to select various parameters with respect to appliance operation. In the case of a washing machine, for example, various user-actuated controls are used to select operation parameters and/or optional operation parameters such as water temperature, rinse options, water level, and/or the like.
In all cases, these input devices are separately wired into a controller for the appliance. The controller separately receives a signal or signals from each input knob. These input signals are then processed by the controller to provide the requisite appliance operation. Since each input device is separately wired to the appliance controller, providing the correct connections for the input devices to the appliance controller during manufacture of the appliance can be a problem. Other complications arise because of the type of input device currently used, the complicated wiring thereof, and the amount of wiring. Additionally, the type of input devices currently utilized in appliances complicates the processing of signals therefrom.
What is therefore needed is input devices that provide an efficient and/or easy manner of wiring during fabrication of the appliance. What is further needed is input devices for an appliance and/or an appliance having such input devices that provide efficient and/or easy processing of the signals thereof.
An appliance controller includes a plurality of auxiliary inputs for adjusting parameters of appliance operation such as washing machine operation (e.g. water temperature, rinse options, water level, speeds and/or the like). Each auxiliary input unit acts as a low power potentiometer. The various auxiliary units are connected in series. Each auxiliary unit produces a variable resistance based on position of a control knob of the auxiliary unit. The auxiliary inputs cooperate with each other to produce a unique aggregate resistance signal for the particular arrangement of users knobs of the various auxiliary input units. This unique resistance signal is sent to the processor thereby providing user selection information relating to the various auxiliary input units to the processor.
In one form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system. The appliance control system includes a processor, a plurality of auxiliary input units coupled to each other in series with a first auxiliary input unit in communication with the processor, and memory in communication with the processor. Each auxiliary input unit provides a unique resistance value that is dependent upon a selection position of the particular auxiliary input unit, with the plurality of unique resistance values provided to the processor as a combined resistance value. The memory contains program instructions that cause the processor to be operative to receive the combined resistance value and determine selection position of each auxiliary input unit based on the combined resistance value.
In another form, the subject invention provides an appliance control system. The appliance control system includes a processor, an auxiliary input port in communication with the processor, a plurality of auxiliary input units coupled in series with a first auxiliary input unit coupled to the auxiliary input port, and memory in communication with the processor. Each auxiliary input unit has at least two selection positions with each selection position having a unique resistance value. The plurality of unique resistance values of the plurality of the auxiliary input units is provided to the processor as an aggregate resistance value. The memory contains program instructions that are operative to cause the processor to receive the aggregate resistance value and determine selection position of each auxiliary input unit based on the aggregate resistance value.
In a further form, the subject invention provides a method of determining option settings in an appliance. The method includes the steps of (a) obtaining an aggregate resistance value comprised of a plurality of unique resistance values, each unique resistance value corresponding to a selected option of each one of a plurality of option input units, (b) processing the aggregate resistance value, and (c) determining each selected option from the processed aggregate resistance value.